Versus RP Race: Angel
Race Angel History Angels were one of the first few races that appeared after Amestria was built. Their striking appearance of light had put anyone who had seen them in awe. Angels have displayed generousity towards helping the civilization of Amestria progress over time. Angels are viewed as the symbol of the Elorian religion, the symbol that they believe proves that Eloria Pandora had only brought both the world and humans closer to god. Angels are believed to be messengers of god, carrying out some sort of divine plan that would allow humans to become perfect beings and seen to be the key to a Utopia. However despite the belief there are others who believe Angels are nothing more than "White demons" who plan on playing a role in the destruction off the world and the human race. Angels are held at high standards by the Elorians and themselves as they believe god was who had purged the previous world of "filth", allowing a purified and more perfect world be born in it's place with Angels to guide and cleanse to eventually purify the world to how they deem fit. Traits Cosmetic *Hair Color: White to pale blonde *Eye Color: light silvery purple/blue eyes *Skin Color: Fair / Tan skin *Average Height: Usually on the tall side. :: Females: Approx 5'5 - 5'10 :: Males: Approx 6'0- 6'4 *Various sized (small to large) white feathery wings. Despite the appearance and feel of feathery wings, These wings are composed of light. Personality *Angels are praised by most who belong to the Elorian religion. Many believe that they are messengers of god and hold Angels in high standards. However, despite their beauty and what is believed to be a benevolent aura, Angels posess a slight superiority complex, believing that the previous filthy world was purged and destroyed in order to make room for the current world. It is not uncommon for them view other individuals of other races as lower than themselves. Simlilar to Demons, Angels see those individuals or races that they may consider to be "below " them as prey. However, unlike Demons, they take advantage of their benevolent aura to decieve these prey. Similar to what the Elorians believe, they are perfectly capable on being as benevolent as their aura may percieve. Abilities/Characteristics *Angels normally tend to not fight, but will get involved into combative situations if necessary *Angel wings are made of light, using this their wings can become glass like shards of light that can be shot towards the target, however with each use (about 3-4), their wing size decreases eventually leading them to not be able to use their wings for flight temporarily *Wings can also be used as a shield, as one will wrap the wings around themselves as a form of protection from physical harm *Weapons use (short / long Swords, bow, axe, etc) is sometimes common with Angels *Compressed light is also used by angels, forming surrounding light together, and compressing it to create explosives that also act like flashbombs (Do not overdo the size of these bombs or you will be forced to take equal damage as well) Race Specialties Angels are most known for their beauty and light aura the same way they are known for their vicious, self righteous attitudes and michevious devieing personalities. Those who follow the Elorian religion view Angels to be their guide to a Utopia the same way those who are against the Elorian religion view Demons to be their guide to "reality" However there are also those who simply view Angels and Demons to be not all that different from one another. Category:Information Category:Races Category:Angel